WFA Special: Thanksgiving Day Disaster
by Jase Villain 13
Summary: New WFA special for Thanksgiving where the roster looks to feast on some violence!
1. Part 1

**Boston, Massachusetts**

 **TD Garden**

 **Your Everyday Disaster-Darkest Hour**

Fans in the arena were all cheering as the theme for the WFA special began to which the tron now showed WFA presents Thanksgiving Day Disaster. The camera then panned over to a skybox where Richard Ryder, Evan Neal, Jason Lyric, Victor Constantine, Trell Thomas, and Papa Hawk sat and awaited the action while Papa Hawk discussed plans to Richard. Next the camera is now pointed towards JT Blaze in black dress shirt, orange tie, and black jeans on and with him was Eli Drake wearing a sleveless black jacket with a bow tie and jeans.

"What's up WFA Fam! It's your boy the Red Hot JT Blaze on commentary with none other than the Namer of Dummies himself, Eli Drake." said JT to see complete disdain on Eli's face.

"Alright that's enough out you dummy. Let me talk to ya to all the dummies all over the globe watching this here program. The WFA brings to you a Thanksgiving special that is said to be all sorts of violent. While there is no Gravy Train match, they reached out to the Undeniable Kavorka, E L I Drake to do commentary with one of the biggest dummies in the business and," said Eli as the fans started to chant Dummy Yeah to which the Eli grabbed the mic, "Quiet down dummies."

"What my partner was about to say is we have some killer action coming up like the war between the evil Blackbriar Family taking on Samuel Dark and his group The Darkness in a Lethal Lockdown match and a first time ever Thankfully Violent match. An eight man tag team elimination table match where we have Team Detrick taking on Team Phillips." said JT not even bothered by Eli.

"Also SSW Universal Champion, The Prince Freddy Escobar takes on the ever rising Dark Savior in Jason Malice in a Falls Count Anywhere match for the title. And if Malice wins he jumps from SSW Forever to United and faces both Detrick Cyrus and Freddy Escobar again at Ring of Valhalla. The main event tonight is the first ever Thanksgiving Disaster Battle Royal where the winner gets a title shot for the WFA North American title and the loser wears a turkey suit and dances to Sexy And I know It with that obese dummy of dummies Ray Kiran." said Eli as both men went to the table.

"But up next is The Misfits take on old rivals The Horizon who found help in Jazz Conway. Lets get this show on the road!'

DING DING

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a tornado style tag team match." said Connor Columbo in a dark red suit with black slacks.

 **Deeprooted-Manes**

Arena's lights darken as they enter on the ramp; Halonen runs out in front, next comes Xenou, and the last is St. Leger as they slide into the ring and await their opponents.

"Introducing first, Kirsi Halonen, Alexandra Xenou, and Daria St. Leger. They are The Misfits!" announced Connor.

"One of the most dangerous women's group in the WFA, and quite arguably in the world. All three women are looking to end their feud with The Horizon once and for all." said JT.

"And why not? The Horizon is just a bad knockoff of Allie and Rosemary. The worst thing in this situation is that the beautiful Jazz got sucked into this." replied Eli as Rachel Peterson's music played.

 **The Light-Cold Kingdom**

The Bloody Queen walks out to some cheers and a few boos to which The Misfit laugh at her to which Rachel just shrugs to which she turns to the stage and smiles.

 **Unleashed-Epica**

Idrina The Bizarre comes out dancing to her music as she walks to Rachel and they fist bump and waited for their partner.

 **Stories of Greatness-CFO$**

The crowd erupted in cheers as the Beauty of ICW, Jazz Conway walks out in the middle of Rachel and Idrina as they all started their way to the ring, but stopped midway. They looked at each other and then ran into the ring as they slid in to bring the fight to The Misfits. With that the ref ran for the bell with Jazz brawling with Daria, Rachel with Kirsi, and Idrina with Alexandra. Then all of a sudden the faces irish whip The Misfits together with them colliding in the middle of the ring bouncing their heads. All three women are now leaning against the ropes to which the faces closthline them out the ring. Jazz then directed The Horizon with Idrina hitting a moonsault on Kirsi while Rachel hits a suicide dive on Alexandra. Daria looks around to see her stablemates down and turns around as Jazz hits her with a Meteora. The faces then slid into the ring to get some cheers from the crowd.

"Seems like both Conway and The Horizon are taking the fight to The Misfits in a big way so far," said the impressed JT.

"JT shut up ya dummy. They basically sucker punched The Misfits, but this won't last long as they are getting up now and are planning their next move." said Eli which was true that The Misfits were planning. The Misfits then surround the ring and climb onto the ring apron and taunt the faces to charge them to which Jazz swings at Kirsi who jumps off and then pulls Jazz out to ram her into the side of the ring while the other two Misfits charged in on The Horizon.

Kirsi tosses out Idrina to then help Alexandra hit a double suplex on Rachel. On the outside Daria takes Jazz and smashes her head in the post several times and then tosses her into the barricade. The Empress of Bizarre tries to get back in only to eat a double superkick. From there Kirsi hits a European Uppercut and then Irish whips her as Alexandra spears her to go for a pin.

1

2

Break up as Rachel dives in for the save! She tries to help Idrina only to get blasted from Daria from behind and is hit with an inverted DDT. From there all three Misfits start stomping on Rachel repeatedly till Daria stopped and pointed towards Idrina to which Alexandra deadlifts her for a suplex and just before she landed, Kirsi hits a Backstabber. Alexandra goes for the cover only to be pulled put of the ring by Jazz nad hits his New World Kick(Roundhouse kick). She then slides in only to be pummeled by both Daria and Kirsi. Both women drag her up and then at full speed throw her hard into the turnbuckle with Jazz screaming in pain as she clutches her right shoulder and slides out of the ring. Daria then yells at Kirsi "It's time" as Kirsi noded as Daria went to lift Rachel in a electric chair position while Kirsi gets on the second ropes and jumps off to hit a Shining Wizard to which Daria falls back to finish their combo.

"And there it is fam as Daria and Kirsi hit Misfit Mayhem on the Bloody Queen." said JT as Daria floats over for the pin.

1

2

3!

"Here are your winners, Kirsi Halonen, Alexandra Xenou, and Daria St. Leger, The Misfits!" said Connor as all three celebrated in the ring and then jumped out the ring.

"There ya have it JT. I told ya this would happen and The Misfits just dominated the makeshift team of The Horizon and Conway which by the way was doomed from the start." replied Eli as both Idrina and Jazz came into the ring to help Rachel up.

All three embrace for a moment and went to leave the ring when Idrina pulls Jazz to her to hit True Defeat(Eat Defeat with both feet to the jaw) to which Rachel had a look of shock as her friend starts pounding on on their ally and then tries to pull her off to which Idrina has a look of shock on her face too. Rachel pushed her and yelled "What's your problem" several times to which Idrina shakes her head and looks as if she was sorry to which she begins to cry. Rachel just shakes her head to hug her friend and tries to leave when Idrina grabs her arm. She looks like she is still crying when she tilts her head to the side and smiles evily to hit True Defeat once more. She begins bashing Rachel's head into the mat several times and lifts her up to hit a Release German Suplex.

She then kicks her out of the ring, when Jazz finally comes back as both women start punching each other when Idrina hits a Jawbreaker. With Jazz clutching her jaw she is spinned around and locked into a dragon sleeper till she pasts out. Idrina then notices Rachel starting to get up as she slides out to grab a chair and smashes her back with it several times. She places the chair on the ground and places Rachel's face on it, waits for Rachel to raise her head, and then Curb Stomps her face in!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" yelled the crowd while the rest booed Idrina who was now laughing as she grabbed the mic.

"I'm done. I'm done with you holding me back and this stupid Horizon. I'm sick of you and Samuel trying to invade every aspect in my life. The Horizon is dead, you are dead to me, and Idrina The Bizarre is now dead. From the ashes Idrina The Madness is born!" screamed Idrina as she threw the mic at Rachel's unconcious body. She starts walking down the ramp where she is met with Mar. He smiles at her to which she returns and then kisses him and laughs at the crowd some more as her music plays to which Mar starts laughing as Samuel comes out the crowd to check on Rachel. He glares at the Mad Couple with pure menace in his eyes.

"Holy shit...fam Idrina has flipped out and she is with...Mar right now." said the shocked JT.

"Yeah that...that was weird." replied Eli also shocked.

"Well coming up next is the Lethal Lockdown match between the Blackbriar Family and The Darkness. Stay tuned." said JT as they went on commercial break.

/

 ***Commercial Break***

A 12-year-old girl with blonde hair and green eyes wakes up on a table. Her left arm is stretched out and tied to the table. She tries to get up but notices that her abdomen and legs are also tied down. She looks to her left and sees her twin brother, his eyes are dilated, and stares blankly into her.

A man wearing a black top hat and filthy Uncle Sam clothes with a clean, bright red overcoat comes to her view. "Hello there."

She tries to get out of her restraints but to no avail.

He looks to the pale boy. "I'm sure you are well acquainted with your brother. It is a shame I lost my previous twins, but you two will make a fine addition."

The girl squirms as the ringmaster caresses her cheek. "You should be happy, I am giving you the opportunity of a lifetime. Wouldn't you want to have hundreds, if not, thousands of people gawking up to you as you give them a show they will never forget?"

She whimpers in response.

He strokes her hair back. "All I need from you is a little cosmetic change and you will be the celebrity of this circus." He picks up a cleaver, "All I need is for you to have a new outlook for yourself... and your brother."

The camera zooms away from the room as the sounds of banging, blood spurting and screams envelop the room. The camera now rests outside the tent marked, "The Conjoined Twins of Paradise."

 **The Carnival**

 **Coming soon...**

/

"Welcome back WFA fam! While that last match had some well craziness at the end and was unfortunate attack on Rachel and Jazz the show must go on." said JT.

"Boo freaking hoo. Nobody cares about that crap Dummy. All these people want to see is some violence soon and hear my awesome voice." replied Eli with some annoyance.

"Well fam it's time to see two groups who have an extensive history with each other. Last year we saw the end of Mama's Soldiers and the rise of The Blackbriar Family which the latter was destroyed by the "Demon Witch Child" Ruin. That event would break the very psyche of Samuel to which many say he lost whatever innocence was left in him is now gone and Samuel Dark was born. Since the Samuel has become the most dominant champion in SSW Forever and forming The Darkness with the enigmatic Vlad and Drag and joining them later is The Wanderer Zane Walker with him taking the SSW Pride title from Jason Sabre. But that's not all as somehow after Samuel's match with Will Ralston, his contract is now in the hands of his most hated enemy in Ruin. Now Samuel and his new family are united today to take on Ruin's family in a Lethal Lockdown match!" said JT all excited.

"Enough yapping from you, start the match." said Eli motioning to the ring.

The crowd cheers as the camera now shows the Lethal Lockdown cage has been built during the break and already in the ring is all four members of The Darkness. Samuel had a look of pure rage on his face which was from both the fact Rachel was attacked by someone they thought was a friend and now he gets a shot to fight his mortal enemies since SSW Despair. Both Vlad and Drag stand in front of him as a wall with faces of pure emotionless as Samuel sat on the turnbuckle. Even the laid back Zane was laser focused right now as the bell rang.

"The following match is set for one fall and it is a Lethal Lockdown match! Already in the ring is Vlad, Drag, The Wanderer Zane Walker, and the SSW Champion Samuel Dark. They are The Darkness!" announced Connor to which The Darkness receieved mixed cheers and boos. The lights go out to which the music plays.

 **Cult-Evile**

The lights come back on with The Patriarch in front, Majestic behind him, and Lester Blackbriar and Evan Fall on his left and right respectively. The Patriarch smiled and pointed to the ring and yelled "March!" as the family made their way to the ring with Lester laughing and Majestic smiling.

"And their opponenets, from the Blackbriar Estate, The Patriarch, Lester Blackbriar, Majestic, and Evan Fall. They are The Blackbriar Family!" announced Connor who quickly ran away as the Family came near the ring to which the refs opened the door to the cage open.

Samuel stood up and motioned for them to come in and then whispered into both Vlad and Drag's ears and called for Zane to listen in. With all teams in the ring now the bell rang with Samuel climbed up on the shoulders of Vlad and Drag and jumps off to clothsline Lester and Evan with Zane charging The Patriarch. Majestic looks to help Lester up to eat a double Big Boot from Vlad and Drag. The big men double team Majestic in the corner as Lester and Evan pull a lead pipe and chair from the walls of the cage and hit the big men from behind. Vlad and Drag turn around unimpressed as the smaller men try again with Vlad grabbing the pipe and Drag punching the chair out of Evan's hands. They were about to make a grab at them until the Swamp Ogre Majestic hits his Bum Rush(The Pounce) out of nowhere into Vlad hard in knocking over Drag into the ropes. Lester then pulls out a pair of handcuffs where Majestic wraps Drag's arms trapped in the ropes with Lester using the pipe once more on Vlad where he is now on the cornerand is handcuffed to the lower turnbuckle. Samuel tries to save them only to be intercepeted by Evan with a dropkick.

On the other side of the ring Zane notices his stablemates in trouble and pulls the nearby kendo stick and begins whacking at Lester, Majestic, and Evan repeatedly till it i broken in half. He helps Samuel up as they clothsline Majestic together and then target the other two, Samuel hits a snap suplex on Lester while Evan is thrown into the wall of the cage. Samuel notices his trusty hammer hanging from the ceiling and climbs up as Zane tries to help Drag get out of the ropes. Before Drag could get free Majestic stops him with a Biel Throw. The Patriarch picks Zane up to hit his Black Baptisim(Mic Check) and then orders Evan to go after Samuel as he climbs on the turnbuckle. As Samuel grabs the hammer, Evan dropkicks him in the back as both men come crashing down to the mat hard.

"This match has already turned violent as the Blackbriars have isolated the muscle of The Darkness as Vlad is handcuffed to the turnbuckle and Drag tied up in the ropes. This is not looking good for Samuel and his boys." said Eli.

"But don't count out Samuel and Zane just yet. Cause these guys oh shit!" began JT when Zane clocks Majestic in the back of the head with a bat and swings for the fences into the gut of Lester.

The Patriarch hits back with Papa's Angry(Discus Forearm Smash ino his jaw. But the Father of War turns around to have his head smashed by Samuel wit hhis hammer! The Evilest Man of the WFA laughs wildly as he uses his hammer on most of the members of the Blackbriars several times and then covers The Patriarch.

1

2

Breakup by Majestic as he lifts up Samuel for a Fallaway Slam across the ring. The Swamp Ogre lumbers over to Samuel and begins pounding on him till he headbutts him not once, not twice, not even three times, but ten times! This had Majestic all disoriented where Zane chop blocks the big man and follows up with a DDT into the nearby chair on the ground. Zane checks on Samuel and notices Evan getting up to start brawl with him. The Wanderer begins throwing Evan into the walls of each side of the cage till he crumples to the ground. Zane then grabs the nearby Patriarch who is clutching his jaw in pain and is lifted up as The Wanderer hits his Nova Destroyer(Canadian Rack Backbreaker) for the pin.

1

2

Breakup thanks to Lester who begins punching wildly on Zane and starts stomping all over his head and chest. The Twisted Son sets up Zane to begin his Dead Kicks(Yes Kicks), but is unaware that Samuel is right behind him tapping his hammer on his side to then taps it on Lester's shoulder who turns around to get smashed in the forehead. Samuel doesn't let up as he scrapes the pointed end over and over Lester's head as he begins to bleed heavily on the spot.

"And blood has finally been shed to which Samuel is just laughing with glee now. Damn Lester is bleeding real bad." said Jt as he shuddered from the sight of blood dripping all over the mat.

"Look at Zane now freeing Drag," said Eli as Zane began untangeling the big man from the rope who nodded his approval," And the big man is out. Vlad is still locked up and the key is nowhere to be found."

But that didn't seem to matter as Drag began to brawl with Majestic and Zane with The Patriarch. Samuel is now dragging Lester to the corner and puts him in a Tree of Woe. Zane and Drag then Irish Whip Majestic and The Patriarch into the walls of the cage to where Samuel brings them over and points to Lester hanging im the corner. Zane takes a running start to hit a baseball slide into the Twisted Son's face with Samuel following up with a Hestiation Dropkick, and Drag with a thunderous spear in the ribs with Lester's body crumbling. Drag is then taken out with a sledgehammer shot to the jaw by Evan and rams the hammer in Zane's gut. He swings for Samuel who dodges and then headbutts the Blackbriar! With Evan now dazed, Samuel headbutts him again and delivers his One Bad Day Later(Sets up for a neckbreaker before kneeing his opponent in the back of the head). He calls for Zane who is up now clutching his rib area as both men shake their head as if they knew what the other wanted to do. Both men stood on the opposite side of the ring from each other and as Evan stood back up is hit with Sleep & Die(Zane superkicks in the face while Samuel superkicks the back of the head) with Samuel going for the cover.

1

2

3!

 **Vermillion(Terry Date version)-Slipknot**

"Here are your winners, Vlad, Drag, Zane Walker, and Samuel Dark, The Darkness!" announced Connor as Samuel's hand is raised in victory.

"What a hell of a war between the factions. I told ya dude not tocount out Samuel and Zane." said JT as Zane exits the cage to go under the ring to pull out a bolt cutter to get Vlad out. The referee raises Samuel and Zane's hands while they raise Vlad and Drags.

"The turning point in this match was really when Drag was free to which helped turn the tide, and if it wasn't for that then I wouldn't have been surprised to see the Blackbriars win it." Replied Eli as one by one The Darkness left the ring with the Blackbriar's bodies all over the ring with Lester a crimson mass and Evan still knocked out. But just before he left, Samuel turned around to go grab his hammer when suddenly the lights went out. They came on again and the crowd erupted with a collected gasp as "The Demon Witch Child" was right behind Samuel who had eyes of pure malice in them. The Darkness tried to get back in as the cage door was now shut and locked with the bolt cutter inside. Samuel turned around to see Ruin who headbutts him in between the eyes and lifts him up for the Wrath of Darkness(inverted Wrath of the Gods). The lights go off as the fans chant 'You suck' several times till the tron was on to show Ruin in a dimmly lit room.

"Pretender..it is almost time. Almost time for you to fade away forever. Everything you once cherished is about to disappear before your blind and misguided eyes. Soon I will devour your soul as I did to your beloved Mama. All roads lead to Ruin. Now all of you...ROT!" said Ruin as he roared in the end with lighting striking the cage to show Ruin crouched over the body of Samuel in triumph as The Darkness struggle to get to him.


	2. Part 2

***Commercial break***

The screen is all blank at first to then show the letters ACW to then showing footage from the last few episodes including the Hellfire Trinity match to show Detrick face to face with Azriel and walking in between them is Jason Sabre to which the scene fades out to show ACW: Final Destination coming soon.

/

The camera shows the arena where it then shifts to the skybox of the owners. Lyric had a disgruntled look on his face as he was still fuming from his lost at Civil War a few days ago as Victor and Trell were talking of plans for the WFA. That was when Papa Hawk was chatting with Richard Ryder.

"So here me out Ryder, why don't we finally give that mega push to my dummy of a son CJ. I made a lot of money off him losing, but now it's time to flip the script. Hell you can get on this too if you want." said Papa Hawk as he finished his pitch. The plan was for CJ to go on a huge winning streak taking out all the biggest stars in the WFA to which Richard just shook his head.

"At this time Mr. Hawk that is not feasible right now. Besides your son just wants to stay in the midcard and put on excellent matches." replied Richard.

"You heard Mr. Ryder, Papa Hawk..." began Kenneth but was then bitch slapped by Papa Hawk.

"Shut up dummy I wasn't talking to you. And why should I listen to you anyway. Not only are you a weird ass dummy, but you and Lyric lost to The Riddler and his team. So riddle me this who owns SSW now? Not you two dummies so shut up and let the REAL business owners speak." said Papa Hawk which got a few laughs from Evan, Victor, Marco, and even Ryder to which Kenneth stormed off while Lyric buried his face in his hands in shame.

The camera now shifts to the ring where a few tables are now set up around the ring to the stage where Darkest Hour got done playing the theme for the nights event.

"We are back fam as we are now at the middle of this event to which we are now at this time to feast. As in feast our eyes on some crazy, but awesome wrestling only the WFA can provide. It is the Thankfully Violent match!" said JT all excited.

"Who comes up with this crap? Was it you dummy?" asked Eli to JT who ignored him.

"We will see Team Detrick take on Team Phillips in a Elimination Table Match. Now from what we now at this time is that both sides have found all of their team members, but refuse to say who they especially after what happened in Civil War neither side wants to see their teammates attacked." said JT as the bell rang.

"The following contest is an Elimination Table Match. This match will end when one team puts everyone on the other team through a table. Introducing first Team Detrick or Team Warriors!" said Connor.

 **Can You Feel My Heart?-Bring Me The Horizon**

The crowd cheers as The Man With The Most Heart comes walking down the ramp with a smile on his face as he slaps hands with the fans. However it would appear he was not 100% after a few days ago his match at Civil War.

"First up for Team Warriors is Mason Rivers who wasa part of the Civil War match to decide the fate of SSW." said JT.

"God this dummy annoys me almost more than you." groaned Eli.

 **For The Glory-All Good Things**

Once more the crowd cheers as Levi Ryder walks out with his left fist raised in the air as he walks down the ramp to slid into the ring to join Mason.

"The Heir of the Ryder Legacy, another one who participated at Civil War against the SSW Fearless champion in Matt Lopez. While he was unsuccessful, he pushed Lopez to the limit some would say."

"And I say those are dummies when Lopez killed him in the match." snapped Eli.

 **Weight of My Pride-Pay Money to my Pain**

The crowd erupted in cheers as Jason Sabre walked out with a confident smirk on his face as he made his way to the ring. Several Sabre Is Bae signs and The Ace Will Save Us signs to many wearing the new Never Fear the Ace is Here shirts.

"One of the very best in the WFA and quite frankly in wrestling as a whole. This man is on fire lately and recently pulled double duty at Civil War." said JT.

"Brown nosing dummy." said Eli shaking his head.

 **Invincible-MGK**

Like Sabre the crowd poped hard as The Lucha Warrior came out running to the ring and slid in with him and his teammates standning on top of a turnbuckle.

"The Lucha Warrior has arrived and I got to say Team Warriors looks to be a strong team. Cyrus, Sabre, Ryder, and Rivers together make for a solid team." said JT and before Eli could respond, Connor made his next announcement.

"And their opponents Team Phillips or Team Brutality!"

 ***lions roar to Hail Mary-Tupac**

The crowd booed as the muscle of Monarchy slowly walked out to make his way to the ring.

"The first man of Team Brutality is Brooklyn's Finest in King Caesar the muscle of Monarchy and looks like for Phillips teams so far." said JT.

"Is that Caesar Montana?"asked Eli unsure of the look of Caesar as JT was now laughing.

 **Party Hard-Andrew W.K.**

The crowd cheered as the XCW Television champion walked out and danced his way down the ramp when the lights went out and evil laughter could only be heard.

 **Dancing Mad(metal version)-Jon Atman/GaMetal**

The crowd was all silent as a Caucasian man with a strip goatee and thin mustache combo, grey eyes, short dark brown hair, semi muscular build wearing a large coat with black fur around the neck area, also a top hat with a smiling devil skull on the front, and a devil skull cane came out. He tossed off his coat and tie to reveal his ring gear to be black and white wrestling tights with Crowley in blood style lettering in red with skull covered in razor wire, black and white boots with eyes all over with razor wire, knee pads with razor wire design, and tapped fingers.

"Holy shit he is here. Fam this is the Sinister Prophet and the man who calls himself God's Calamity, Amadeus Crowley. Having made a name for himself all over the world for his evil mind games, torture like mentality, and vicious in the ring." said JT almost whispering as Crowley walked by his teammates with Max having a creeped out look on his face and Caesar ignoring him.

 **Venom-Eminem**

The crowd began to boo again as the Brutal Brawler walked down the to the ring being a jerk to the fans passing by as he slid into the ring and then charge up to Sabre only to be hit with a high knee.

The ref rang the bell as each side was a blur of fists and kicks: Max and Mason, Crowley and Detrick, Caesar and Levi, and finally Phillips and Sabre with both men rolling out the ring still brawling. Caesar then tossed Levi out the ring and hits Detrick from behind with him and Crowley Irish Whipping him into the ropes only for Detrick to slide under the legs of Caesar and dropkicks Crowley in the jaw and is joined by Sabre as he hits a springboard knee to the face of Caesar. Both Wet Dream Team members look at each other and then at the table outside to slide out, pick up the table and ram it into Caesar's gut. Mason hits the suicide dive on Caesar pushing the big man into the barrier. As he staggered of the barrier he is met with a God's Thunder in the face from Levi who roars with mad intensity. With the big man down Levi would set the table up as Sabre and Cyrus lift him up to put on the table and on the top of the turnbuckle is Mason who leaps off to hit a Shooting Star Press on Caesar through the table.

 _ **Eliminated-King Caesar**_

"This match is all kinds of crazy right now as Team Warriors take the lead taking out King Caesar all thanks to Mason Rivers." said JT.

"Thought those two dummies were friends. Seems like Mason is a crappy friend." said Eli as Team Brutality regroup. Max makes amotion in the crowd to where his entourage come dancing out blocking out Cyrus, Sabre, and Rivers while leaving Levi out who turned inside out by a huge lariat from Crowley.

Nearby Phillips and Max had set up a table behind Crowley. Team Brutality unleashed a quick beatdown of stomps on the Heir while the rest of Team Warriors struggled to get to him thanks to Max's dance crew. Crowley then lifts Levi up in an electric chair position and then drives him into the table with a facebuster!

 _ **Eliminated-Levi Ryder**_

After the elimination happened, Max's crew danced off towards the ramp to which Team Warriors slide into the ring to get to Team Brutality. Both Phillips and Crowley pushed Max into Detrick who hits him with a superkick. Sabre and Crowley go at it with a stiff kick in the stomach and lifts him up for a Death Plex(Suplex into A double knee backbreaker) and then follows up with a double foot stomp. Detrick calls Sabre over as he sets up a new table for Max who is starting to get up, but Sabre doesn't allow it thanks to a well place Final Resolution. The Wet Dream duo kick at Max for a bit and then the Ace lifts up Max for him and Detrick to hit Warrior's Way(Flapjack by Jason and an Overtime;reverse leaping STO) into the table. With that elimination it was now 3 to 2, but what they didn't know was that Crowley had locked in the Tormentum(Lo Negro Del Trauma) all this time with Phillips setting up a table. The Sinister Prophet lifts up Rivers for Phillps who puts him through the table via a chokebomb.

 _ **Eliminated-Max Sampson and Mason Rivers**_

"Both teams are tied now with two thirds of the Wet Dream Team together against Brian Phillips and Amadeus Crowley. I gotta be honest, I found Team Warriors to be the more complete team, but Team Brutality is proving that is not the case particularly with these two." said JT impressed.

"See this match should've just been a tag team match, but the owners love their multi man team dynamic. Now if I was in there then I wouldn't need a partner cause I'm worth two men in the ring." said Eli.

"Then how come you called Scott Steiner?"

"Quiet down dummy."

Both Cyrus and Sabre looked across the other side of the ring to see Team Brutality setting up not one, but two tables for them and motioned for Team Warriors to them who merely just flipped them off as they slide into the ring with a tope con hilo and tope suiceda combo taking out their foes. The two teams brawl with each other with Sabre taking it to his rival in Phillips and Cyrus with Crowley. Sabre hits Phillps with a few forearms, then takes a running start to use the steps to springboard off to hit a Bleeding Black(Flying Forearm Smash). Then he takes a running start to which Detrick and himself Irish Whip each other to hit a Final Blow(RKO) on Crowley and Detrick hits Phillips a 915(Trouble In Paradise) on Phillips.

"WET DREAM TEAM! WET DREAM TEAM!"

"WE ARE WET! WE ARE WET!"

"LET'S GO DETRICK!"

"LET'S GO ACE!" came the different chorus of fans chanting to which Jason jumps on top of the barricade while Detrick does the Latino Heat dance. While that was going on Crowley and Phillips regroup by the tables to which Crowley calls to them to catch their attention to Phillips confusion. Crowley merely smiles evily at Phillps.

"Times up." said the Sinister Prophet as he low blows the Brutal Brawler. He then lifts him up to deliver The Purge(Inverted Hammerlock DDT)! Both Jason and Detrick are confused as Crowley picks up Phillips to place on the table and bows to Detrick and mouths "You're welcome" as he then slides into the ring to avoid Sabre and then walks down the ramp to the back.

 _ **Disqualified-Amadeus Crowley**_

"What just happened?" asked JT.

"Crowley being smart. This isn't the place to have a proper debut and can say he didn't go through a table." replied Eli. Jason and Detrick looked at the downed Phillps and were trying to decide who takes him out. They start playing Rock, Paper, Scissors!

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!

"Shoot!"

Detrick has paper while Jason had rock.

"Lo siento bro." chuckled Detrick as he goes to the ring to climb the top turnbuckle.

"Shut up and get this over with. Got a date tonight ass." said Jason with a smirk as he held down Phillips for Detrick to hit him with a nice Frog Splash through the table to which the bell was rung.

"Here are your winners Team Warriors!" announced Connor as Jason helped up Detrick with the ref raising Jason and Detrick's hands to show Crowley walking out and points at Detrick. He smiles for a moment and then winks at him.

"While Team Detrick celebrates one has to wonder what is going on in the mind of the Sinister Prophet and why is he now fixated on the Lucha Warrior." said JT as Detrick and Jason are talking and pointing to Crowley on the ramp.

"Well the so called Warriors won this match with an asterik in my opinion thanks to Crowley, but let me tell ya something the next match is going to be great. Well not as great as me." said Eli fixing his bow tie.

"That's right dude cause coming up next is the SSW Universal title match between The Prince Freddy Escobar and The Fallen One Jason Malice in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Stay tuned fam!" said JT all excited.

/

 ***Commercial Break**

 **Screen goes static till it shows XCW and FXW as Do You Really Want It by Nothing More plays. Shows Max Sampson with his crew as he won the XCW TV title, Levi Ryder highlights in the WFA, an then Tate Williams screaming Marvelous at Wrestlegeddon to his match with Chris Blade at Fallout. Next scene has highlights of both King Randy wrestling career against Freddy Escobar' s career to the fight at the conference recently. Final scene shows Seth Sullivan highlights in his wrestling career with him holding the XCW World title to him holding CJ Hawk's mask, but then is engulfed in a huge shadow. It then shows Darkside with his highlights showing him breaking Brock Lesnar's back, his debut in FXW with it ending with him hitting Final Void on Ralston on broken glass and thumbtacks to then holding up the FXW World title.**

 **Destination eXcellence**

 **Coming Soon...**

 **/**

 **DING DING!**

"The following matchup is scheduled for one fall and it is for the SSW Universal championship!" began Connor as music played.

 **When Darkness Falls-Killswitch Engage**

The crowd popped hard as the music played as the lights flickered on and off to then reveal The Fallen One kneeling at the top of the ramp with his head bowed and fog covering the ground with some red lights behind him to give the fog a red glow effect. Malice flipped off his hood to reveal he now had medium length black hair and new face paint which had number 13 is still on the forehead(white 1 on the black half, black 3 on the white half), Sting like design in white on the black side, with the jagged line cutting through left eye while running down the white side of the face paint. On the titantron now had Malice in jagged red and black lettering that fades out to show The Dark Savior. Jason then stands up to make a cutting motion across his throat to which a wall of fire exploded behind him as he walked down the ramp holding a black baseball bat that had carvings of a scorpion, a bat, and a raven.

"Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana and weighing in at 237 pds, "The Dark Savior" Jason Malice!"

"After taking some time off from active wrestling with a few appearances this year, The Fallen One has returned and damn he seems more focused than ever before." said JT almost in awe as Jason stood on the turnbuckle with his arms spread open to then point his bat towards one of the banners in the hanging in the arena: the Ring of Vallhalla banner for SSW United.

"Yeah yeah big whoop, but this guy is facing one of the best champs in the WFA today, Freddy Escobar. And right now I'm calling a royal Execution to put away this freak. YEAH!" said Eli.

 **POWER-Kanye West**

The arena lights darken, and the crowd lets out a chorus of boos as Freddy Escobar comes out wearing a crown, his light-up jacket and a scepter in hand. After posing on the stage for 6 seconds(the pose being Escobar standing with his arms spread out, and looking toward the sky), the lights turn on, the neon lights turn off, and Escobar walks to the ring, removing his jacket, and crown once he gets there, and gets on one turnbuckle, and poses arms spread out again, as pyro comes out of the other 3 turnbuckles. When the pyro ends, he lays on the turnbuckle.

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California and weighing in at 230 pds, he is the reigning SSW Universal champion, "The Prince" Freddy Escobar!"

"The crown Prince has arrived JT so stand up and bow to him ya dummy." yelled Eli clapping for Escoabar who now holds up the title getting into Jason's face while talking smack.

"Yeah no thanks dude, I'm good. But already Freddy trying to rile up Malice who is just staring at Freddy as if his eyes are piercing right into his soul." replied JT rolling his eyes as Malice mearly stared at Freddy who stops for a moment and then just smirks.

DING DING!

Both men pace around each other in the ring to then both men size each other up and head into a lockup. Like a battle of two bulls, Escobar and Malice pushing each other against the ropes to then into the corner with Escobar walking away with his hands up and then slaps Jason into the face. The Fallen One massages his jaw for a moment as Freddy yells "BOW!", to which Malice grabs him by the throat and tosses him into the corner to unleash a barrage of chops and kicks. He then took a running start to spear him and followed up with a snap suplex for a cover.

1

Kickout!

Malice then leans over to have the Prince in a front chinlock position as Freddy tries to get out. Escobar starts elbowing Malice in the gut to hit him with a Jawbreaker and follows up with an Enzugiri. Freddy then stomps on Malice's head a few moments to then hit a jumping elbow drop to the heart for a pin.

1

Kickout!

Escobar begins slamming Malice's head into the mat and lifts him up to hit a hammerlock DDT, but doesn't go for the pin as he rolls out the ring to grab for a chair as he tosses it into the ring and his scepter. He slides into, but just when he stands up he is hit immediaetly with a Running STO from Malice. The Fallen One lifts him up to deliever a huge Exploder Suplex into the turnbuckle with Freddy plummeting on the outside of the ring. Malice rolls out of the ring as he awaits for Freddy to get into position he takes a running start to hit a knee in the Prince's face.

"Already an exciting match as Malice takes control of the match as he now goes to Irish Whip Escobar into the steps!" yelled JT as Malice now stands over Freddy who is clutching his right shoulder in pain.

"This match can take a more violent turn at any moment and the one who gets the first crack will REALLY take control of the match." said Eli.

"While this may be the first time we see these two take each other on in singles action in the WFA just let it be known these guys have a storied rivalry from their time in Japan." replied JT as Malice goes to suplex Freddy only for the latter to block it and hit a low blow.

Escobar takes a breather for a moment on the barricade to then ram Malice's back into the edge of the ring and then he Irish Whips him into the barricade as he also hits him in the back with a running knee. He then dumps the Fallen One into the crowd, climbs up on top of the barricade, and hits a Double Ax Handle. Escobar pushes a fan out of his seat and takes the chair to smash it on the back of Malice several times and goes for the cover as the ref jumps over.

1

2

Kickout!

Freddy lifts Malice up to lean on the barricade as he chops his opponent several times in the chest which is now red. He goes to hit a superkick, but Malice moves to the side as Escobar is now caught halfway over the barricade and Malice capitlizes with his Sudden Death(Superkick). Malice climbs over and goes to grab the steel steps and places it nearby so he can lift up Freddy to execute a nice Impaler DDT into the steps! With the Prince down, The Dark Savior goes for the cover.

1

2

Kickout!

Malice goes towards the time keepers area where he grabs his bat and looks to use it on Freddy as the latter dodges a swing. Freddy dodges again to then dive under the ring with Malice trying to get to him. Unbeknownst to him is that Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston jump over the barricade to double team on the Fallen One with Torres hitting him in the back of the head with his barb wired bat. The two Monarchy members start pummeling on him with some stomps when suddenly the lights go out. They come back on as Abyss holding Janice and Crazzy Steve begin to brawl with the Monarchy. Steve is biting DJ's hand while Abyss and Torres knock each other's weapons out of their hands. Decay and Monarchy start brawling down the ramp as Malice slowly stands up clutching the back of his head as he catches his breath while Freddy is sneaking from behind to smash his scepter on the back of his head which is now bleeding and goes for a cover.

1

2

Kickout!

"Another near fall for Escobar who is now out of help as his Monarchy and Malice's old Decay brothers take each other out of the arena." said Eli.

"But now Malice is injured as Freddy looks to cover again only to get a one count. These guys are just trying to tear each other apart." replied JT as Freddy now eyes the spiked 2x4 of Janice.

Escobar grabs for Janice to swing at Malice who dodges at the last moment as Janice is now impaled on the side of the ring. The Dark Savior then rams Escobar into the barricade and follows through with a few shoulder thrusts, but The Prince still has some fight in him as he pounds on the back of Malice and then rakes his eyes. With Malice blinded for the moment, Escobar turns him around to hit a Royal-Plex(Perfect Plex) and then jumps to the side of the ring to climb up to the top rope to hit a diving elbow drop for the cover.

1

2

Kickout!

Freddy has a look of shock on his face as he can't believe Malice survived that and in his frustration begins to smash The Fallen One face into the side of the ring. He does this by bouncing him around with Malice dazed and is clocked with Freddy's Checkmate(Bicycle Knee Strike). Escobar then orders JT and Eli to move away as he tosses the equipment on the side and lifts Malice up to place him on the table. The Prince smiles evily as he climbs up on the ring to the top rope, points up to the heavens to deliver his Coronation(Split Legged Frog Splash) while also breaking the table!

"Holy Shit Holy Shit!" chanted the crowd as Freddy slowly covered him.

1

2

Kickout!

Frustrated at this point Freddy lifts up Malice and hits a rolling suplex about twice now while trying to finish the Three Amigos only for Malice to block the last one to slip right behind him to hit his own German Suplex twice. But Freddy blocked the last one to elbow Malice by his left eye. Both men stagger for a moment and take a running start to clothesline each other.

"This is awesome!"

"Let's go Malice!"

"Freddy sucks!"

"BOW! BOW! BOW!"

"Save US!"

The roar of different cheers erupted in the stands as both men slowly got back to their knees and start straight up punching each other in the face, chops to the chest, to some headbutts with Malice coming out on top. The Fallen One slowly lifts up Escobar as he tosses him back into the ring and then looks underneath for something. He reveals in his hand to be a bag of some sort as he rolls into the ring. As Freddy uses the ropes to slowly lift himself up, Malice unties the bags and pours the contents out revealing to be thumbtacks. Freddy takes a charge at Malice with fists flying with Malice throwing the Prince into the ropes to catch him into a Spinebuster onto the tacks and covers him. The ref kicks some tacks aside and begins the count.

1

2

But there was no three count as a man dressed in all black and wearing a black ski mask had pulled out the ref and slid into the ring to attack Malice and hits a DDT. The assailant climbs the top rope looking for a Crossbody only to be caught by Malice who tosses him on his shoulders, smiles wickedly and hits Darkness Falls(Firemen's Carry to a Tombstone). With the masked man out of the equation Malice slowly lifts Freddy up and makes a cut motion signaling the end to set the Prince for Laid To Rest only for Freddy to roll him up while pulling on his tights as the ref counted.

1

2

3!

"Here is your winner and stiiiiiiill the SSW Universal champion, Freddy Escobar!" announced Connor.

"Highway robbery dude and down right crappy way to win." yelled the annoyed JT.

"Ah quiet down dummy and bask in The Prince's glow as he silenced another peasant once more as he will do so again at Ring of Valhalla. And that is not an insult, but a fact of oh shit!" yelled Eli as Malice and Freddy started to brawl again as the bell rang multiple times. That was when both Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus came running out to help their WDT brother. Detrick was holding Freddy back while Sabre tried to calm down Malice who was furious. Sabre tried to hold him back to which Malcie shoved him aside to which Sabre got in his face with Detrick now trying to calm both down only for Freddy to attack. Then all of a sudden the lights went out again. This time whe nthe lights came back on it wasn't Decay, but both Flynn Horde and Ben Jones standing between Freddy and Malice

The fans were all cheering now as all six men stood before each other having some words to which Freddy and Malice both said "Fuck it" and began to fight again. This time when both groups were being pulled apart, Ben accidentally punched Detrick in the face to which the Lucha Warrior tackled the Deathmatch Artist to which Sabre and Flynn also started to go at each other. Refs and security came running out to stop both the Wet Dream Team and Cerberus, but to no avail as the two groups knocked them all down Detrick was stomping on Ben's chest in the corner as Flynn hits a double foot stomp on Sabre on the outside of the ring. While this was all happening, Escobar and Malice had brawled each other down the ramp with Freddy getting another low blow tonight on the Dark Savior. Malice was now crawling away to the edge of the stage as Freddy yelled for him to get up. Escobar goes for a Execution(Rolling Cutter), but is caught in the air and hit with a powerslam off the stage with Malice going with him! Both WDT and Cerberus members stop what they are doing as they run to the side of the stage to see both men laid out among the wreckage of broken tables and stage equipment.

"Holy shit the carnage! Peeps we will be right back after these messages!" yelled JT in shock of the current events as medical personnel ran to help Freddy and Jason.

"Don't go anywhere dummies. Main event is next." yelled Eli.

 **A/N: Did you all miss me? I do apologize for my absence since February. Mostly due to work, but what happened was my main computer/lap top was broken and I had no real means to write until now. But I've been planning A LOT of things on the side. I will say now that the first post Wrestlegeddon episode of FXW will be out before the end of the year. Also I will be involved in Destination eXcellence with Jtstill423 of XCW in a cross promotion battle and my own version of the Greatest Royal Rumble which I have dubbed Clash of the Gods. Stay tunned next time as the main event is coming up later this week. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


End file.
